


勾指起誓（完结+车）

by AWnini



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWnini/pseuds/AWnini





	勾指起誓（完结+车）

＊结束啦！＊撒花＊我太有毅力了我得奖励我自己一辆车＊强行开车内有链接 这才是我

 

过了一个热闹的新年，大地回暖，冰河解冻，换下厚重的棉袍之后，人也轻盈了起来，在小丫鬟蹦蹦跳跳的嬉笑中，春光也悄然而至。

  


关于阎鹤祥和郭麒麟婚后的日常生活，也并非日日皆为“读书消得泼茶香”此等雅事，更多时候是两个人各玩各的。比如阎鹤祥在饭后会对着灯研究他收来的古董花瓶，或是古书典籍，郭麒麟则自己写写画画，比如一个月不重样的把各种形象的阎鹤祥画在纸上，不过他最近迷上了写小说，总想着给杂志投稿，沉迷于练笔不能自拔，于是阎鹤祥作为模特的职业生涯暂时是告一段落。

  


这天傍晚，郭麒麟又在伏案创作，小丫鬟正端了桂花糕来，可就在要进门的一刹那，刚一抬腿，一只营养过剩的灰耗子擦过她的裤管，一人一鼠在昏暗的门廊灯光下，一眼万年。

  


等她反应过来时大灰鼠已然绝尘而去。

  


“啊！”

   


  


“有老鼠！！！！”

  


凄厉的尖叫划破了宁静的夜空。

  


郭麒麟不是胆小的人，不过老鼠这种生物，擅长搞突然袭击，存活于阴暗潮湿的角落，以及在黑暗中重复的啃啮声，还是让他产生了生理上的恐惧。

  


而这种恐惧表现到动作上就是：啊呀一声从椅子上跳起来，又一个小助跑再原地一跃扑到了阎鹤祥的身上 。

  


动作连贯，毫不拖泥带水。

  


危险系数：一颗星，

  


反应速度：五颗星。

  


阎鹤祥当时正拿着一只新收来的花瓶站在灯下面端详，先是听见丫鬟尖叫，紧接着刚才还捧在手心上的花瓶就尘归尘土归土，落在地上成了碎片。

毕竟上一秒还在乖乖写字儿的小孩下一秒就来了个两米冲刺，一切发生的有点太快，所以还没等大脑转过弯，手里的花瓶就先落地成了炮灰，双臂稳稳接住的是小孩最近长了分量的身子。

郭麒麟的双手搭在阎鹤祥的肩上，并没有使多大力气，两条腿分开虚架在他的腰上。

  


由于没有完全抱住阎鹤祥，这个姿势让郭麒麟有点吃力，还全靠阎鹤祥托着自己…屁股的两只手支撑受力。

  


两个人小眼对小眼，阎鹤祥脚边是一堆碎瓷片，小孩的衣服上也沾上了斑斑墨痕，画面看起来颇为狼狈。

  


短暂的沉默后，两个人看看对方，突然笑得停不下来。

郭麒麟用额头抵着阎鹤祥的肩膀，笑的全身颤抖，

  


这时候外面的丫鬟突然又喊了声“在那呢！

  


紧接着啪的一声，整座宅子陷入了黑暗之中。

突如其来的黑暗让郭麒麟直接搂住了阎鹤祥的脖子，紧贴着对方的胸膛，下巴垫着一边的肩头，腿上也用了力

  


在这安静的两秒钟里，阎鹤祥清晰的感觉到了小孩伴着热气吹向自己耳朵的呼吸声。

有家仆在外面喊“老爷夫人，好像是老鼠把电线咬断了，估计修上要明天了。”   


  


“知道了”阎鹤祥回了一句“我们这边没事儿”阎鹤祥又接着说了一句。

  


中庭的月光穿透轩窗，阎鹤祥绕开了那堆碎片，抱着郭麒麟进了卧室里，把小孩轻轻放到床上。点了两支蜡烛，一支放在床边，一支拿在手上，回身在衣柜里给小孩翻出了干净睡衣放到床边。

  


小孩坐在床边解着衣服上的盘扣，一个，两个…

  


阎鹤祥看着他换衣服，下意识舔了舔嘴角，随口提了个话，“我都不知道你…怕黑，还怕耗子…”

  


 

郭麒麟听了只跟他做了个鬼脸，随后就不理他了。

  


 

“你说这停电了，咱们干点什么呢？”

  


“嗯？”

  


烛影摇晃，火光幽微。

 

阎鹤祥后悔起了给小孩儿拿睡衣的君子行为，突发奇想的在人家换上衣服的时候抽走了放在一边的睡裤。

郭麒麟：？？？？？

阎鹤祥一脸：今夜天气晴朗的微妙神色。  
郭麒麟换上西式衬衫款式的睡衣，被人抢去了睡裤，衬衫并不很长，刚好到大腿根的长度，小孩只得夹着光溜溜的两条小细腿局促的蜷在床上，又羞又气。

阎鹤祥一手撑在床上，轻轻咳嗽一声，说“老夫老夫之间，有什么可不好意思的”随即整个人贴了过来，饶有趣味的扭过头看郭麒麟此刻的表情。

郭麒麟太熟悉他这言语间的套路，平日里不苟言笑阎先生，一到这时候就变得满口荤话，而且不管听了多少次，这些明显带着挑逗意味的词句都能催的自己面红耳赤。郭麒麟想抬手推他一下，柔柔的小爪子被人眼疾手快的抓住，顺势向后一带推倒在床上。

阎鹤祥把手支在小孩儿的头侧，依旧面带微笑的看着身下可爱的小家伙。低下头，吻在额头上，然后是小巧的鼻尖，脸颊，啊，忘了还有眼睛，紧密排布生长的睫毛像黑色的小扇子，一眨一眨的如同在暗夜舞蹈的精灵，在春风沉醉的夜晚撩起浪潮。

  
亲吻细密落下，所到之处飞快升温，尤其是本就透着粉白色的颈肩处显得更加可口，阎鹤祥凑到小可怜的耳边，呼着过热的气息，“嗯？我记得，你很喜欢这样的......”，手游移至郭麒麟睡衣的下摆，在肚脐软绵绵的细肉上轻轻勾画着，一圈又一圈的涟漪仿佛印进了小孩儿的体内，紧接着又握住他的细腰，再把人捞起来环在自己怀里。

  
本想让小孩儿跨坐下来，可小孩刻意遮掩着睡衣盖不住的位置，用手扯着睡衣下摆，于是阎鹤祥强行把郭麒麟的手分开放在身体两侧，用手有一下没一下的撩起小孩儿的睡衣，用着让郭麒麟依旧害羞的语气说着，“别藏，让为夫看看”，郭麒麟听到这话脸比刚才红了一倍，因为每次行床地之事时，阎鹤祥这句话往往都是，要......郭麒麟的脑海里展现出极为旖旎的情色画面，下身控制不住的有了原始的反应。眼睛不好意思的四处乱瞄，总之绝不跟阎鹤祥对视就对了。

经过婚后的不懈努力开发，阎鹤祥发现自己的小宝贝儿变得越来越敏感，耳垂处细嫩柔软的位置，以及大腿内侧，小腿.....隔着薄纱的衬衫，阎鹤祥寻觅到小孩胸前的那两点，用两根手指摩挲着，衣料的粗糙感很快让小孩有了反应，解开一排纽扣，阎鹤祥很满意自己的作品，小孩的胸前红了一片，中心的两颗挺立起来，毕竟，小草莓谁不喜欢呢，舌头轻轻舔过，小孩就是一阵战栗，喉咙里发出咿呀的微弱声音，抓着自己的胳膊的手也使上了几分力。

一番舔弄小孩的身子彻底软了下来，挂在了阎鹤祥身上，阎鹤祥的手则划过小孩儿微微突出的脊柱向下滑，到尾椎，再到臀部的柔软。  
郭麒麟明显感觉到自己身体的不受控制，而罪魁祸首就是这个表里不一的阎鹤祥，胸前依旧酥麻，又被揉捏着臀肉，而自己的大脑又总是让自己回想起前几次云雨之时最后的部分，身体好像化成了一只猛兽，下身渴望着滚烫的注入，只不过，让自己更加羞耻罢了。下面已然渐渐湿润，前端也有了挺立的迹象，实在受不住这种蚀骨的折磨，郭麒麟控制不住小幅度的摆动起腰肢，在阎鹤祥的身上摩擦起来。

看着他开始扭动的身体，阎鹤祥心里不由得升起一阵成就感，逗着小孩说，“乖，看看我在干什么”，郭麒麟大脑的意识很容易就被人控制了，阎鹤祥让他看，他就顺从的看，看见对方巨大的器物叫嚣着，郭麒麟大脑一热，握住了这个曾经在自己身下反复进出又折磨自己欲仙欲死的物件。阎鹤祥愣了两秒，意识到这是小孩儿主动的信号，心里有点雀跃，就像吵着要吃糖的小朋友，冷不防被塞了一口的感动。  
喉结上下滚动了几次，阎鹤祥还是决定自己来。不过郭麒麟还是没有撒手的意思，甚至脸上有几分难以言喻的笑意，阎鹤祥开始怀疑起自己的教育方法是不是哪里出了问题，  
“嗯......这个...林林，还是...”没等说完，郭麒麟的小手开始上下撸动起来，阎鹤祥一下呼吸急促了起来，毕竟自己家的孩子主动......从来没有过，自己当初只觉得自己年纪大他许多，应该让着他，所以他要是想主动，嘶......也可以......听他的。  
绵软的小手，还有掌心的温度，几次下来，男人觉得把持住自己可能有点困难了，此时的理智被欲火冲的七零八落，满心只想要深入小孩儿更深的地方。  
好事儿不会天天有，祖训也说要细水长流，所以见好就收才是正解，阎鹤祥一把抓住到处惹祸的小手，把来不及惊讶的小调皮鬼重新扑倒在床，小孩发出了啊的一声呻吟，阎鹤祥凑过来落下一个吻，告诉小孩，“不闹了，我要开始了”  
嗯，小孩发出一个不知是呻吟还是表示他知道了的回应，阎鹤祥笑着看看小孩，揉了揉小孩的头，把他被汗浸湿附在额前的碎发拢到耳后，扶着头纵情的吻上小孩柔软的唇瓣，郭麒麟紧闭着眼睛更为敏感，清楚感受到对方是如何勾画着自己的唇齿，又是如何探进自己口中放肆的欺负着自己的舌头，一个躲闪不及就被勾了个正着，“唔......嗯......嗯嗯......”低低的呜咽声伴着缝隙的水光一同溢了出来，阎鹤祥却没有放过他的意思，毕竟刚才说了，要开始了。

自己品尝的差不多了，又看小孩实在是没抓住呼吸的要领，才恋恋不舍的退了出来，还在嘴唇上吮吸啃咬了半天，知道小孩的嘴唇变得红肿才罢休。  
郭麒麟此刻已然没有气力反抗，除了缺氧的头昏脑涨还有就是后面私密处不由自主的泥泞混乱，虽然害羞但是自己还是微微张开了腿，阎鹤祥知道，这是自己家孩子默许的信号，再看身下的人眼中蒙上一层水雾，神色镀上一层艳丽，双颊绯红，因舔咬而濡湿的双唇还在一张一合的呼着气，实在是诱人犯罪。  
抓住小孩纤细的脚踝，扩大了两腿间的距离，又使坏让小孩自己抱着自己的腿，“对，分开大一点”小孩贴着自己的胳膊，又故意挡住了自己的视线，在阎鹤祥伸出手指刮擦身下抬头的欲望之时呜呜呜个不停，想看又不敢看只得任由对方折腾。

阎鹤祥按捺不住，之间探入梦寐以求的私密之处，“......夫人，你这都这么湿了”，一根手指探入来回探索，小孩儿的后穴就控制不住吐出清液，“就说一根手指很轻松吧”阎鹤祥坏笑，很快又挤进第二根手指，这次有了些异物感，小孩儿张开嘴用舌头抵住齿缝，还是没能抑制住小动物般的呜咽声从嗓子挤出“嗯......嗯嗯...哈...哈.....”随即就只剩下呼气的声音。

等到第三根手指也被主人放进来的时候，郭麒麟正在云雾之中飘浮而不知人间何处，接纳第三根手指的胀痛把一下小孩儿拉回现实，变得炽热的甬道开始剧烈的收缩起来，抽插的过程也慢了下来，虽然两个人已经做过很多次了，不过最后总是颇为艰难，毕竟小孩过去未经人事，一点点开发需要耐心，当然，这也是充满乐趣的过程。

郭麒麟身后的酥痒以及摩擦穴口的疼痛还在持续，前端的欲望也迫不及待地加入了不受控制的队伍，小孩儿的分身的前端已经开始有一点点湿润，紧闭双眼的郭麒麟居然偷偷睁开了眼睛，偷瞄阎鹤祥的动作，大概是默契使然，正巧阎鹤祥也抬头看了一眼，两个人的目光在暧昧中交汇。阎鹤祥就盯着他的小孩儿，故意加快了手上的动作，看着他的小嘴十分性感的喘息，起伏的胸口，还有一双令人怜爱的眼睛，阎鹤祥就越想欺负他。  
小孩儿的秘境被对方粗壮的手指插弄的汁水四溢，抽出来时更是发着靡靡的水声，明显是想要被巨物填满的深处对身体的主人极其不满，于是转为对郭麒麟的惩罚，把小孩儿的前端变得更为肿胀。  
阎鹤祥注意到小孩快要满溢的欲望，晃过一个念头，低下头来把郭麒麟的分身含在口中。

郭麒麟身体猛地一僵，“啊......”就要去推阎鹤祥的头，可是他被对方这般舔弄的浑身发软，早就没有力气的小孩儿，只得任对方的舌头和温热的口腔包裹住自己。阎鹤祥细致的用舌尖荡过小孩儿分身的铃口，已经凸起的血管，又一只手握住根部不断在口腔里进出，小孩儿舒服的向后仰着头，腰也跟着挺起来，虽然羞耻感也与快感夹杂而至，但对于郭麒麟而言这是新鲜的，潮湿而温热的口腔让人流连忘返，虽然自己表现得有些拒绝，可身体从来不配合自己演戏。

要紧关头，阎鹤祥在小孩儿欲望的顶端用力吸了几次，“呜......嗯......呜呜呜......嗯......哈啊...”小孩儿整个身体都向上伸展着，小爪子胡乱抓着床单和枕头，眼眶里溢出了眼泪，阎鹤祥此时也顾不上其他的，自己也已经被欲望折磨的不轻，扶住小孩儿的两条小细腿，把自己临近极限的巨物捅向比刚才更为润滑的小穴，果然还是自己家的孩子体质敏感，身娇体柔，经历刚才那一番，越发变得配合起来，两条腿主动勾住自己的腰，随着幅度摇晃起来。  
在前端浅浅操弄几次之后，阎鹤祥把握好时机在小孩的胸前落下吻痕，又细细的用牙齿衔着乳尖，小孩被刺激的咬住了自己的小臂，又酥麻的使不上力气，任由津液顺着嘴角流出，阎鹤祥便去舔着小孩儿下巴的水光，随即攀上小孩的嘴唇，不由小孩儿反应就又是一个深吻，也就在这时，阎鹤祥把自己的整根巨物没入其中，小孩的呻吟也正好被人堵在嘴里，鼻子不断出着热气，柔柔的在阎鹤祥身上推着。  
郭麒麟感受着对方下体的缓慢动作，自己被带的也跟着晃动，阎鹤祥在小孩儿的耳边说“疼了就叫出来”，随即开始用力的冲撞着小孩儿身体深处，郭麒麟觉得自己的五脏六腑都被顶的移动了方位，不用说自己的小穴，想必也是一片狼藉，里面的坚硬丝毫不减，郭麒麟则被操的恍惚，突然被阎鹤祥撞到一个十分特殊的地方，郭麒麟克制不住，一个“啊”就跑了出来，阎鹤祥没有因为这个放慢速度，伴随着粗重的喘息声问着“……怎么了，很疼？”

郭麒麟眼里泛了红，摇摇头，“我慢一点，好吗”对方还在尽力维持着温柔，没想到郭麒麟更猛烈的摇了摇头，阎鹤祥想，这大概是小孩食髓知味，表面不想承认，身体还是很诚实，或者，就是自己的宝贝儿心疼自己，想到这里，阎鹤祥不由得心头一甜，觉得小孩儿真是过于可爱了，没留神更用力的在他的体内冲撞起来，引的小孩儿的后穴剧烈的收缩，“乖，放松…”，阎鹤祥说着又摆弄起小孩儿的性器来，由于有了刚才的种种行为，郭麒麟的小可怜还没等被阎鹤祥撸动几下，就有了投降的表现，郭麒麟更是“啊！”，一声过后，属于郭麒麟的白浊顺着阎鹤祥的手就流了下来。

  
小孩儿在经历过发泄之后精疲力竭了，阎鹤祥一下把人抓回神，继续用力的操干起来，郭麒麟眼神迷茫，嘴张着发出一阵阵的气音，呻吟接连不断“啊…哈…嗯嗯…嗯………嗯…哈”，最后阎鹤祥在冲撞中找到了刚才的那个敏感点，用力一顶，小孩儿的眼泪瞬间流了下来，肠壁也猛的一缩，让阎鹤祥一声低吼，直接交代在了深处。发烫的黏液尽数留在了郭麒麟的体内，小孩儿一动也不动，好像是在感受着体内的炽热感，直到阎鹤祥从中抽离，郭麒麟才回了神。

两个人面对面躺在床上，阎鹤祥的手落在了小孩儿的腰窝上，小孩儿则往他的方向蹭了蹭。

看着阎鹤祥，郭麒麟突然伸过脖子，粉红的小嘴亲在了阎鹤祥的脸颊上，然后蒙着头钻进了被子里。

阎鹤祥笑了，抱住身边裹在被子里的人说，

“我爱你。”

 

第二天一早（其实不早了），阎鹤祥被屋外的阳光晃醒了，又是一年的四月，屋外种的几棵树，少阳光的一面才抽了花芽，向阳的一面开到荼蘼，暗红色的花瓣枯萎洒落了一地，花粉和树叶的味道混合在一起，是春天独有的气息。

  


  


  


阳光照到小孩的脸上，阎鹤祥伸出手挡下照向郭麒麟眼睛的光束。身边的人还是当初见的样子，不过少了苍白，多了生机。

  


小孩翻了个身转向阎鹤祥的方向，就像是多年的习惯一样寻着他的味道然后自然的钻进阎鹤祥温热的怀中。阎鹤祥低下头继续看着他，从眉眼，鼻尖，到脸颊上的痣，脖颈皮肤的纹理，锁骨处暧昧的痕迹…好像被人一直看着会有感觉吧，郭麒麟像小猫一样伸了伸胳膊，又揉了揉眼睛，醒了过来。

阎鹤祥用一根手指碰了一下小孩的微微弯曲的小手指，小孩也碰了一下阎鹤祥的小手指，穿过弓起的空隙里，一下勾住。

  


我们说好了，勾指起誓，永远不放。

  


  


  


（我就说我能扣题吧！）

  


（骄傲*ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚）

  


＊可能以后再改改吧

  


＊我就知道我是一个得过且过的小学生

  


  


  


（阶段性胜利达成 变身！失踪人口！）

  


（有个人跟我说让我别开车 怕我被带走 嘻嘻 我要是被带走了你就给我送饭去 我要吃：蒸羊羔蒸熊掌蒸鹿尾烧花鸭烧雏鸡烧子鹅卤煮卤鸭酱鸡腊肉松花小肚晾肉香肠什锦苏盘…）

  


  


  


 

（为了车而车的我不要在乎什么细节）  
（我每次写完车想的都是，我再也不写了，我退出，然后反复真香，叫我王境香）  
（等一个劝退(;*´Д`)ﾉ）

  



End file.
